


Lunchtime Meets

by cashmerekats



Category: Free!
Genre: Chef Haruka, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmerekats/pseuds/cashmerekats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto responds to a fire call, and gets something other than a fire. Meeting a young chef, named Haruka, the two start to bond over the amazing lunches that Haruka generously cooks for Makoto everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Meets

"Tachibana!"

Makoto Tachibana perked up from hearing his name, and looked up to see the Fire Chief standing over him. Currently, Makoto had been in a daze in the Iwatobi Fire Station day room, as today was particularly slow. Standing up, Makoto yawned, "Yes, sir?"

His boss looked down at his phone and said, "Okay, here's the deal. The fire alarms went off at this one restaurant, uh,  _Holy Mackerel,_ and I want you to just go down there and check everything out."

"Like, emergency?"

Dismissively, the boss said, "No no. Just check to see if everything is fine. It's not on fire or anything."

Sighing, Makoto got up and entered the apparatus bay, and walked over to one of the smaller fire trucks. Climbing up into the big vehicle, Makoto started it up. Driving through the streets, Makoto smiled at the little children who got excited over seeing the truck, and honked the horn. After about twenty minutes, he pulled up to a restaurant, chuckling at the big cartoon mackerel over the restaurant. Getting out, he immmediately saw a young man walking up to him, looking frustrated.

"Hey. I'm sorry that you had to come down here. There's no problem."

Scratching the back of his head, Makoto said, "No, it's okay! There wasn't anything to do really."

Nodding his head, the young man said, "Well, I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

Smiling, Makoto said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Makoto."

The man's eyes lit up with surprise and he said, "Makoto? Like a girl?"

Blushing, Makoto stammered, "Uh, well-"

"Because my name is Haruka," he continued. "I have a girlie name, as well."

Laughing, Makoto said, "Wow, crazy coincidence huh."

Haruka bit his lip, then gestured to the restaurant inside, "Do you want to come in? I can get you something for coming out here."

Makoto patted down his pants, and then sighed, "I forgot my wallet. I can't pay you."

Grabbing his hand, Haruka led him inside, saying, "It's on the house."

Makoto blushed, and looked at his hand, thinking,  _He's holding my hand._

 

Makoto sat inside the restaurant, looking at the decor. Surprisingly, the inside was very chic, considering the somewhat silly name. There were booths everywhere, and dark wood tables. From where Makoto sat, he could see into the kitchen, and saw Haruka standing at a grill. Haruka put something into a bowl, and looked at Makoto. Makoto waved, and Haruka held up a finger. Putting some sort of seasoning into the bowl, Haruka picked it up and walked over.

Placing the bowl on the table, Makoto caught a whiff of the food, and swooned, "Oh, it smells  _so_ good."

"Beef curry, with rice."

Smiling, Makoto said, "My favorite."

As Makoto went in on the bowl of curry, Haruka sat across from him. Taking a breather from the food, Makoto said, "This is so good. You cooked this?"

Haruka nodded, and simply said, "I mean, I am the chef here."

Shocked, Makoto exclaimed, "B-But you're so young!"

Shrugging Haruka said, "Aren't you a little young to be a firefighter? Besides, I'm twenty two."

Scratching his head, Makoto chuckled, "I g-guess. I'm twenty one."

Shoveling more food into his mouth, Makoto said, " _God,_ this is so  _good._ "

Haruka smiled slightly, as the larger man noisily enjoyed his cooking. Looking down, Haruka mumbled, "Why don't you come back then sometime."

"Huh?"

Haruka looked back up, flipping some hair out of his face, and reiterated, "W-Why don't you come back then sometime? Just, knock on the backdoor at lunch."

Makoto smiled, and nodded. "Sure."

 

It had been a week since Makoto met Haruka, and everyday he had come back for lunch. Onogiri, sushi, teriyaki chicken, everyday something new, and equally excellent. In the meantime, the two learned alot about each other. Haruka learned that Makoto's favorite color was green, he had two younger siblings, he liked to sleep with the windows open. Makoto learned that Haruka was really quiet, loved the color blue, and had lived alone since his grandmother died. Everyday something new, something interesting, and the two got more excited to see each other every day.

Makoto sat outside the back of the restaurant, Haruka across from him. Haruka gave him a small smile, and handed him a bento, before pulling out a second, for himself. Makoto rubbed his hands excitedly and opened the box, exclaiming, "No way!  _Okonomiyaki_! My grandmother used to make this."

Taking a bite, Haruka opened up his bento box, which was just grilled mackerel and some rice. Nibbling on some rice, Haruka asked, "Are you sure it's healthy for you to eat like this everyday?"

Makoto waved his hand and said, "Well, I workout at the station everyday. See?"

Makoto lifted up his shirt, revealing a well toned stomach. Haruka's eyes widened, and he said, "W-Wow, that's hot. I m-mean impressive."

Chuckling, Makoto bit into the okonomiyaki, and asked, "What about you? Do you work out?"

Haruka shrugged, and said, "When I was younger, I used to swim. But...not as much anymore."

Nodding, Makoto said, "Interesting. Interesting."

Haruka stood up, brushing off his apron and said, "Well, it was nice to eat with you. Will you be back tomorrow?"

Makoto smiled, and said, "Sure, sure. Thanks for lunch,  _again._ "

Haruka stood outside the restaurant, waiting for Makoto. Looking at his watch, he read 12:37. Makoto was late, and Haruka looked around. Sitting down, he waited another ten minutes, before huffing and walking back inside. "He stood me up..."

It was the same the next day. And the next. Haruka would find himself looking at the back door, longingly, before returning to his cooking.  _Did I do something wrong? Where is he?_

Later that night, Haruka had just finished closing up the restaurant, and was walking to his car, when he heard a shout. "Haruka! Haru, wait!"

Turning, Haruka saw a big figure running across the parking lot. Makoto.

Makoto stopped in front of him, and panted, and Haruka said, "Makoto. Wh-What's up?"

Looking up, Makoto said, still panting, "Haruka, I'm sorry I haven't been here lately, I was in the hospital."

Shocked, Haruka said, "H-Hospital?! What?"

Chuckling, Makoto said, "Two days ago, there was a fire, and when we went in, an overhead beam fell on me."

Lifting up his shirt, Makoto showed Haruka a big bandage that covered his chest. Haruka gasped and touched it, tentatively. "M-Makoto...I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"It's fine, Haru. I'm fine."

Haruka looked at his feet, and said quietly, "I thought that maybe you didn't want to come back."

Makoto grabbed Haruka's arms, and bent over, looking him in the eyes, "Hey, no. It's not like that. I love coming her for lunch, and I love seeing you."

Haruka breathed in, and said, "I love seeing you too."

Makoto leaned in, and kissed Haruka lightly on the lips. Haruka gasped and looked up at the brunet. Smiling, Haruka said, "W-Woah."

Makoto laughed, and said, "Hey, Haru. How's this? Since you feed my all the time, how about I take you somewhere to eat. Tomorrow night?"

Haruka blushed slightly, and said, "I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> WEAK.
> 
> This is a short drabble type thing I did as a request.
> 
> Haha, thanks for reading.
> 
> My tumblr is perrsiia and I have more free! fics there, than here so if you're interested you can check them out. It'd really mean alot me!


End file.
